


Side By Side 09 Cover Art

by Helen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/pseuds/Helen
Summary: Grey-scale photo-manip of Kirk and Spock. WARNING: NSFW!





	Side By Side 09 Cover Art




End file.
